


Daddy's A Superhero

by marvelouslysherlockedhunter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Dean Winchester, F/M, Uncle Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelouslysherlockedhunter/pseuds/marvelouslysherlockedhunter
Summary: Summary - Eli comes homes from school and yells at his dad calling him a liar.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & OFC, Dean Winchester & OMC, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester & You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Daddy's A Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest fic I have written till date and I really love how this fic turned out. Hope y'all enjoy it (maybe a little bit). Happy reading!

“Any lead on Chuck?” You pecked your husband's cheek and took a seat beside him.

“Seems like that son of a bitch has disappeared in thin air. I think we should take a break from research,” the green eyed hunter remarked, wiggling his eyebrows at you.

“You didn't do anything. All you did was check out a bunch of cat videos,” you rolled your eyes causing the other Winchester to laugh out loud.

“I-I hate cats,” your husband grumbled.

“Not that slick as you think you are.” Dean grumbled a “whatever” at your response.

“I should get going. It's Uncle Sam day. I'll leave you two alone,” Sam got up from his seat, “Dean's right Y/N/N, I think we should take a break. The twins' birthdays are also coming up. Did you guys think of anything?”

“No. We have been so busy with Chuck and this mayhem, it completely slipped out of our minds. It's the day after tomorrow. We'll come up with something,” Dean said and Sam left the war room, disappearing into the bunker. You saw your husband staring at the pile of lore books lying on the table, with a sullen look on his face.

“A penny for your thoughts?” You nudged him but he barely moved a finger. “Honey, are you okay?” You left your chair and went to stand behind him.

“Hey I am off to pick up those munchkins from school,” Sam said, looking a bit more lively than he was looking before. Tossing the keys of the Impala to his younger brother, Dean told him to take the kids for an ice cream treat. 

The main door closed with a screeching sound after Sam, and a deep silence took over the bunker. No words were exchanged between you and him but you knew something was going through that head of your husband.

“I didn't want this,” he mumbled, finally breaking the silence which was soom turning uncomfortable and leaned back in his chair, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Want what?” You asked and started to slowly massage your shoulders. A contented sigh left Dean's lips and he opened his eyes to look up at you.

“All of this. We are living in a bunker, hunting monsters, trying to track down God who is being a dramatic son of a bitch and is trying to kill us. Sweetheart, this is no ideal way to raise two kids,” he scoffed, realising how bizarre it sounded when said out loud.

“You are wrong.” You moved past and kneeled down in front of him. 

“Am I? Tell me Y/N, can Eli and Charlie ever speak about the true professions of their parents? What will happen when we don't find a way and….Chuck does the inevitable?” He asked, his voice quavering a little at the end.

“De,” you cupped his face, pressing your lips onto his. He pulled you closer and firmly held you in between his legs, “I agree this is not a normal way to raise kids but we are doing the best we can. Eli and Charlie are never scared about the monsters underneath their bed, you know why? Because they know that their Daddy is a superhero who knows how to defeat every big bad monster which exists in this world.” His beautiful jade coloured eyes met with yours, an unreadable expression on his face. 

“I am afraid that I will turn into my father. I-”

“No you won't. You aren't him,” you cooed, “you are such a good dad to the kids.”

“But-”

“There are no ifs and buts, Dean Winchester. Eli and Charlie, they can't understand now but they will when they grow up. They love their Daddy. I love you Dean,” you said, your thumb caressing his cheek.

“I love you too,” he rasped and leaned in, capturing your lips in a sloppy kiss. You immediately melted into him. You wrapped your arms around his necks, pulling him closer, his teeth tugged at your lower lip. You moaned into his mouth. Your hands raked through his hair, gently pulling at the hair strands. He finally let go of your lips, both of you trying to catch your breath, eyes blown with lust. He started to work on your blouse, popping open it's buttons. You smirked, noticing the prominent bulge in his jeans. He picked you up and placed you on his knees. He kissed your jaw and started to move south. A moan left your mouth as he found the sweet spot on your neck.

“Dean,” you breathed.

“Mhm,” He hummed in response.

“Let's take this to the-”

“I hope you guys are fully dressed, I don't want us to see anything that we aren't supposed to see,” the younger Winchester’s voice came from up the stairs, interrupting your make-out session.

Dean dropped his head in the crook of your neck and groaned. You chuckled and quickly started to button up your shirt. Sam came down the stairs and snickered, noticing your disheveled state and flushed skin.

“I thought you were taking them for an ice cream treat,” Dean muttered, adjusting himself.

“I was but someone,” your son, Eli stomped down the stairs, “was not in the mood.”

“Hey little man. What's wrong?” Dean approached the kid.

“You are a liar, Daddy!” Eli shouted as Dean stood there astounded.

“Eli,” you scolded your son. Eli's lips started to wobble and he got teary eyed. 

“Why are you calling your dad a liar?” Sam asked.

“Cause he lied!” He said as you looked at your husband who stood there with his head hung low, his eyes trained on the floor.

“He is not a superhero! Superheroes are not real!” Dean looked up from the ground and stared at his son.

“Eli. We have talked about this. We are not like the other mommies and daddies. No one knows about your dad but he is a superhero. You will understand when you get older,” you leaned in to caress Eli's head but he jerked his head to the side and shoved your hands away.

“No!” He shouted, “You all are lying! I hate you Mommy. I hate you Daddy,” Eli said and ran back to his room.

“Daddy? Why is Eli sad?” Charlie squeaked.

Dean exhaled loudly and turned to look at Eli’s twin who was munching on a cookie.

“Who gave her the cookie?” You wondered, “Sam?”

“At least she is busy chomping on that sugar factory,” Sam gave you a half-shrug.

“He is not sad, baby. He is-” Dean tried to explain the matter to Charlie who was staring at him with her big beautiful green eyes.

“He is going to be okay. Why don't you go with Uncle Sam? There's a big pie waiting for you in the kitchen,” you said.

“Pie!I want a big pie!” Charlie exclaimed, waving her hands around to show the size of the pie she wanted.

“She got your appetite, Dean Winchester,” you rolled your eyes.

“And Eli got your temper,” Dean said but immediately snapped his mouth shut when you glared at him.

“Hey Charlie, do you know if anything happened with your brother at school?” Sam asked his niece.

“No.” You moved towards her to wipe off the crumbs from her face.

“Sam can you keep Charlie busy for sometime?”

“Yeah no problem. I will be in the Dean-cave. Hey Charlie,” Sam turned towards his niece, “wanna watch Moana while eating the pie?”

“Okay,” Charlie nodded and went with her uncle to watch the film.

“Maybe we should talk to him, try to make him understand,” Dean said, his voice strained.

“De, Eli's a kid. You shouldn't-”

“It's fine.” He waved you off and made his way to the kid's room.

“Hey buddy.” Eli was sitting on the edge of his bed, with his knees brought up to his chest, a deep frown on his face.

“He looks like you,” you exclaimed.

“Oh do shut up,” your husband groaned. 

“Eli?” You cooed. Your son looked up with tears in his eyes.

“No,” he shook his head.

“Eli listen to me, no one knows about me except you, your Mommy, Charlie and Uncle Sammy-”

“Uncle Cas and Jack?”

“They know too but no one in your school knows about my secret identity and if anyone comes to know about it-”

“But Mike doesn't believe me.”

“Mike?” Dean frowned at the name.

“Mike Johnson. I know his mother,” you said, “What did he say?”

“He said that Daddy can't be a superhero and I'm lying,” he sniffled. You saw Dean's jaw tick before he took a deep breath.

“But that's not the truth. You are not a liar, kiddo.”

“Why did Mike say that?”

“Because he's a loser,” Dean said.

“Dean!” You glared at him.

“Mike told you that I'm not a superhero because he doesn't know me.” Dean explained.

“Why?”

“Did Batman ever tell his real identity to anyone?” Dean asked.

“No.” Eli's eyes widened, “Are you Batman?”

“I'm Batman,” Dean chuckled, “but you can't tell this to anyone.”

“I won't,” the kid said.

“Good. You have school tomorrow, right? Maybe we will go pay Mike Johnson a little visit,” Dean wiggled his eyebrows.

“Dean I don't want to hear a complaint from the school,” you deadpanned.

“Fine,” Dean rolled his eyes.

“Can I be Robin Daddy?”

“Of course you can, buddy. Don't tell your Uncle Sammy that,” Dean whispered.

“Don't tell me what? Charlie wants to watch another movie with all of us,” Sam poked his head into the room and you saw Charlie waddle into the room and crawl onto the bed to sit in Dean's lap.

“No!” Eli shouted, “I can't tell you. I promised Daddy.”

Sam playfully narrowed his eyes at his nephew, “Someone doesn't want ice cream then.”

“No Uncle Sammy! I want ice cream! Sorry Daddy,” Eli looked up at Dean before getting down the bed. He walked over to his uncle and waved him to lower his head. Sam leaned in and Eli whispered something in his ears.

Sam looked up at Dean faking a hurt expression causing you to chuckle. 

“Eli!” Dean gasped, “All it took was one pint of icecream for him to rat me out to my brother.”

“And here I thought I would let you choose the movie we are going to watch tonight,” Sam deadpanned and picked up Eli in his arms, “Little man, you are the only person I can trust. What do you want to watch tonight? Your wish is my command.”

“Coco!” Eli and Charlie both exclaimed and the boy started to wiggle in his uncle's grasp. Sam set him down on the floor and he took off in the direction of the war room.

“Daddy put me down,” Charlie ordered and Dean obliged to his daughter's wishes. He set her down and she ran out of the room, probably in the search of her twin.

“It seems Eli's fine,” Sam said.

“Yeah.” Dean smiled at his brother.

“I am going to check on those kiddos. I want you both to join us for the family movie night,” the younger hunter said and walked out of the room.

You climbed out of the bed and stood in front of your husband. “You did good today, De,” you said, messing with his shirt’s collar. He grabbed your hands and pulled you close, nuzzling his face into your chest. You started to brush your fingers through his hair.

Dean looked up, meeting with your eyes halfway through, “When Eli said he hates me, I got scared that I was turning into my Dad and-”

“Shh,” you silenced him, “No more talking about you being a crappy father. Dean you gotta believe me when I say that you are a good dad. Now movie night, Coco awaits us.”

He smiled and stood up from the bed. Giving you a chaste kiss, he said, a grin plastered on his face, “And maybe later, we can continue what we left off.”

“I like your plan Mr. Winchester,” you smirked, “let's go save Sam from the hands of those two little devils.”

He threw his head back laughing at your words and said, “Lead the way, Mrs. Winchester.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, please let me! Feedbacks are appreciated!


End file.
